Phanfiction- My Demon's kiss
by rikudbear
Summary: Dan is passed out after fighting vampires. when he wakes up, he'll see that his room mate isn't who he thought he was. M/M You have been warned! Possible KicktheSticks later on. Fluff is all you're going to get, with some mild language, barely any though.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dan Howell, I wake up to a room filled with old yellowed books and my roommate sitting right next to me. I look down at Phil's arms, of course the seals are still there. Of all things why did I have to be paired up to fight vampires with Phil? Just why?

"Are you alright? You've been passed out for three hours now. Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself." Phil says

"Like you're one to talk. You're as pale as those blood-suckers, and you look starving." I retort

"I don't like to go out in the sun and you know that I get annoyed and grouchy when ever I do go outside in the sun." Phil says, trying to prove his point but failing miserably.

"Thanks for helping me prove my point." I say, just to get him looking unconfterable and looking around.

"We should probably go get them. They'll be further ahead of us due to the time you've given them by passing out." Phil says in a joking way with a big smile complimenting his jet-black hair and bright blue eyes on that wonderful face of his.

"Yah yah yah. Lets go get them before... Wait a second. Phil come here." I say, he simply scooted forward.

"What? Is there something on my-", Phil said before I pinned him down and looked a his neck, "What the heck Dan? Why are you looking at my-ah." Phil moaned when I looked over his neck and stroked across it. I took a closer look and realise that he was bitten. By the look of it, it looked like it was 25 years old.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, with sadness and hurt run through me as I continued to look at his bite on his neck.

"Didn't tell you what?", Phil looked at me with complete confusion, "That I had a sensitive neck? Because you found that one out for yourself." He doesn't know about it, no. He doesn't remember. If it was really 25 years old then he would've been three and wouldn't remember it. It's a good thing he has those seals on him though. I pinned him down and moved his hair to get a better look.

"Dan what the hell are you do-", he cuts off as I stroked the bite again, "Ah! Dan stop it." Phil says trying to desperately get me to stop. How cute of a little vampire! Wait fledglings would have to drink blood or they die, and they have to continuously drink bloodto survive. Does Phil know or does he have no memories when he feeds- no eats... drinks? Whatever the point is he should know or have the memories inside him somewhere.

"Hey Phil, what is this on your neck?" I asked trying t get him to remember anything at all.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything being th-", Phil strokes where my hand is and has a shocked expression on his face. His face went to one of shock, to one of pure terror, "This was there, when did I get this? How? ... How come I've never noticed?" Phil pushed me away from him and held his hands over his ears and screamed "NOOOOO!", closing his eyes as tightly as he could, "What are these memories? What are they?!"

I slowly crawl toward him, "Stay back Dan, I-I-I don't want to hurt you." Phil said with tears rolling down his face. It made me want to cry. Fuck! How come when he helps me most of all of my life, I can't do anything to save him now!

"Phil, if you were a bloodsucker, those seals would've killed you by now. You have new-found memories, do you have any memories saying what you are?!" I wispered, trying to figure out what he was.

"A blood-sucker would've been better than this!", Phil screamed, "...I'm a demon! OF ANYTHING I COULD BE... IT HAD TO BE THAT!...Why me?...Why?" Phil said, ending with a wisper, shaking terrified.

Now that makes some more sense, but in order for him to have this body, he'd have to be a very powerfull demon and have to eat souls- acourding to what we humans know anyway.

"Phil, you're still you!", I yelled, "If you're a demon, then you'd have to eat souls and the big seal there would've killed you! You would've killed me by now as well!" Phil just looked at me, with a shocked, tear-stained face.

"No, I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have killed you, no I wouldn't. Apparently, demons can live off 'eating' the emotions of humans. So no, I wouldn't have to eat souls. Plus, I betrayed all other demons and came to the human world to meet the guy who kept me entertained whenever I did come here, even if he couldn't see me. I slowly realised I started to fall for him, despite being one of the most powerfull and ruthless of all demons. I decided to erase my memories of being a demon and replace it with the memories that I remember knowing. Eventually I met him person, after making many videos on youtube...kind of funny if you ask me. When I erased my memories, I forgot that I fell for **him**." Phil said feeling a little happier judging by the tone of his voice and his face anyway. I hugged him, he is just too cute. Realising what he just said I sat back a bit.

"Who did you wach and fall for?" I asked, with a hint of anger and jelousy rising inside me. Praying Phil didn't notice. Phil smiled.

"If I kept my memories and powers unsealed I would've seen that he fell for me too and still loves me with quite a passion. So much so he's being jealous at himself at the moment. Hopefully he'll notice what I just said.", Phil said having a huge grin on his face, "Also, I wouldn't have been able to send my familiar over to those blood-suckers and catch them."

"You're a grade A butt you know that!" I said, right before I kissed him.


	2. Phil's Memories, He betrays Demons

"Lord Phil, are you going to visit the human world today?" asked my servant Lucas, obviously trying to talk me out of leaving. I sighed inwardly.

"As a matter of fact I am," I drawled, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. "I find a particular human interesting enough to satisfy my boredom." I wished he wouldn't try to tag along.

"My lord, you've been spending increasing amounts of time in the human realm, doting on one individual," he spluttered. "The bloodsuckers are fed up with you, and so is the King!"

"The king can try his best to stop me, but neither you nor PJ have domain over me!" I growled, sounding crosser than I had intended. "Plus, you shouldn't try to stand up against a demon that is the cousin of your precious 'King.' And, despite his merciless demeanor, he also has a human he fancies. But you didn't hear it from me-PJ has the most frightful temper."

"King Pj won't be happy with your actions," warned Lucas, trying at a last-ditch attempt to keep me home.

"Honestly it just puts you and that human in more and more danger!" I calmed down-Lucas had only the best intentions at heart, despite how annoying he could be. I took a deep breath.

"Well, fine," I relented. "I'll just leave my seal on him, marking him as my property. No one would try to fight me for him, especially when it comes to this one. It'll keep him safe from those bloodsuckers." Finally Lucas seemed satisfied. "I guess that'll do for now," he lamented, trotting beside me in an attempt to keep up. "But if I were you, I would also put a few protection spells on him just in case your seal somehow doesn't work. You could also send a familiar to look after him, so you can watch him and do your job at the same time." I sighed yet again. I guess I'll have agree to that for now, if for nothing more than to pacify my worrywort assistant.

"Fine, but when I'm done with my work I want to go see him," I requested. Well, request is a light term for it-demons such as I rarely have the lack of presence to request. "I've been making videos and such with him using an odd virtual plane that the humans call YouTube. Meeting him online and talking to him that way is nice, but I did make plans with him later today. I'll do it then." I planned out loud.

"Well, you may be softer than I expected, to go through so much trouble for one human," observed Lucas. I narrowed my eyes, yet he had the nerve to carry on. "It's very much unlike you, who shows no mercy to anyone, insomuch that not even the King will challenge you. You're getting kinder, but now you have a weakness you should protect it with great caution." Here Lucas laughed a little, which I inwardly grumbled at. "Well come back soon and do your work." Lucas called finally, leaving me alone.

I left for the human world, did as Lucas suggested, and returned. Five days later one of my familiars was beaten, only to find out that it was Lucas who hurt him. I defeated him, gave him to Pj, and left the demon world. I have not returned since…

...should I have?


End file.
